


Our Tiny Galaxy

by protectginozasquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Magic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: Daichi has noticed some strange things happening around Suga. Maybe he's just really in love, but he isn't convinced.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS DONE

Daichi couldn’t place exactly when it started. 

He took a fleeting glance to the desk next to him, where his best friend sat at attention, bottom lip bit in concentration as their English teacher lectured. 

It wasn’t the being-in-love-with-his-best-friend thing, although he wasn’t exactly sure when that had started, either. That must have started at some point, but Daichi couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t in love with Sugawara Koushi. 

No, this was different. 

All sorts of strange things had been happening around Suga lately. They were small things, and Daichi thought he must be under a lot of stress, or he must be falling even harder for Suga, making things up because of how wonderful he thought Suga was. There didn’t seem to be any other options. He was hallucinating, dreaming, fantasizing. Something. 

Only yesterday, when Daichi’s favorite flavor of pork buns was out, after Ukai insisting he couldn’t make any more, one mysteriously appeared in Daichi’s bag. 

Today was no different. They were walking home together, as usual. Suga was talking about volleyball in his casual way. 

“I think Kageyama-kun just needs to work on his patience. He gets too hasty.” 

“That’s what makes him so brilliant,” Daichi replied, able to keep up with conversation despite his distraction, “but if he hurries too much then spikers don’t have time to catch up to him. Asahi and Hinata are pretty much the only ones who can read him quickly enough.” 

Suga elbowed Daichi. “Maybe you just need to work on your reaction time.” 

Daichi’s stomach fluttered at the fleeting contact. 

Something wet plopped on his nose. Suga held out a hand. “I didn’t know it was supposed to rain.” 

Daichi pulled his umbrella out of his bag. “Lucky for you, my friend, I actually read the weather report.” 

Suga scowled, but without much conviction. Daichi’s heart squeezed at Suga’s pout. It was too much for him. He unfurled the umbrella, hoping to distract himself from his best friend’s irresistible charm. He was sure Suga had no idea what he was doing to Daichi with the affectionate glances and the passing touches. 

He was driving Daichi absolutely insane. 

Daichi handed Suga the umbrella. 

“Daichi, come on, you’ll get wet,” Suga insisted, taking the umbrella anyway. This happened every time it rained. 

“But I have a raincoat, being that I read the weather report, so I’m prepared.” 

Suga pouted again (Daichi did not understand how anyone could make an expression look that cute). The rain started to fall in earnest, not loud enough to impose on their conversation, but steady enough to remind Daichi that the seasons really were changing; that time was still marching on. 

They had been walking in silence for about five minutes when Daichi realized that despite the rain pattering around them, and the umbrella not over his own head, his coat wasn’t a tiny bit wet. He was stepping in puddles, and his socks were completely dry. 

Wasn’t there something about rose-tinted glasses for the people you love? Daichi told himself it had to be how crazy in love he was with Suga, that hiding it was driving him truly insane. So he said nothing. 

When they arrived at his doorstep, Daichi tried very hard to get Suga to keep the umbrella, but he wouldn’t. He took Daichi’s raincoat as a sort of compromise. Daichi watched him put his coat on and let himself stare a little too long. Suga seemed distracted anyway.

As he walked away, Daichi noticed that no matter the rain falling on Suga’s shoulders, his cowlick remained upright as ever. He blinked his eyes a few times before realizing that he was finally starting to get wet from the rain. He hurried inside, trying not to dwell on it. 

+++

Daichi got his answer that weekend. 

Suga came over to do homework, a fairly common occurrence. Daichi’s parents were out for the evening, so it was just Daichi and Suga, scribbling diligently for a few hours. 

Eventually, as always, Suga put his arms over his head, stretching as he yawned loudly. 

“That’s enough for today, don’t you think?” 

And as always, Daichi put his pencil down before looking Suga in his bright, perfect, hazel eyes. “Yeah, I think so.” 

They sat in silence on the couch where they had been doing homework, resting comfortably in the cushions. It didn’t escape Daichi that they were only inches away from each other, but of course it was only an accident. Suga wouldn’t think anything of it. 

On the coffee table sat a now-cold mug of tea. Daichi glared at it, willing it to share his plight with him. Here he was, alone in his house, with the most perfect boy who had ever walked the face of this earth, and nothing was going to come of it. Absolutely nothing. 

At least, that’s what Daichi thought, until Suga spoke up.

“Hey Daichi?” 

Daichi flicked his eyes to his friend. “Hmm?” 

“I have to tell you something,” Suga started to fidget. 

Daichi swallowed, turning to face Suga instead of continuing to glare at his mug. He didn’t like the sound of this. 

“Well,” Suga continued when Daichi didn’t respond. “Two things, actually. I’m a little afraid, though.” 

“You know you can tell me anything,” Daichi said, voice soft. Against his better judgment, he scooted closer to Suga on the couch, so their knees brushed and hands were only inches from each other. It wasn’t the first time he and Suga had shared such a space, and each time Daichi told himself it was an accident. 

“It’s something that has always been a secret amongst the community. There are no real laws against telling someone, but it’s so complicated to explain to those who don’t understand-” 

“Understand what?” _The community? Laws?_

Suga took a deep breath. “This might be hard to believe - no, it is probably impossible to believe, but… I can do magic.” 

Daichi’s jaw dropped. “M-magic?” 

Suga nodded, pointing a finger towards Daichi’s tea mug on the coffee table. It floated, perfectly steady, not spilling a single drop, to float right in front of Daichi’s hands. He gingerly plucked the mug from the air, head spinning. He took a sip of the piping hot tea, which should have grown cold an hour ago, before setting it back on the table. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?!” Suga squeaked. Daichi loved the little chirp that always seemed to escape Suga in his surprise. 

“Yeah. Okay. I believe you.” He meant it, too. Was it really so hard to believe that his angelic, beautiful best friend had another hidden side to him? It only made Daichi admire him, love him, that much more. His chest ached for all the parts of Suga he got to see, but would never get to hold. Suga had proved yet again that he was too good for Daichi, always had been, always would be. 

“What’s the second thing?” Daichi forced himself to think away from his plight. 

Suga started to turn pink, “The thing about the magic is, well, it’s a family trait but…” He trailed off.

“But what?” 

“You can’t do magic until you realize that your soulmate is your soulmate.” 

Daichi blinked, heart sinking with a painful realization. “You met your soulmate recently?” Daichi and Suga had known each other for years. If Daichi was Suga’s soulmate, Suga would have started to do magic long ago. He didn’t know how he took all of it in so easily, but he trusted Suga implicitly. Anything Suga said to him must be true. 

“No!” Suga blurted, surprising Daichi. “N-not exactly,” Suga turned a deeper shade of pink. “I’ve known him for a long time, I’ve just been so blind…” 

Suddenly Daichi’s cheeks flushed to match Suga’s, disbelief swelling in his chest. “B-blind?” 

“Daichi,” Suga said resolutely, “it’s you. You’re my soulmate. I don’t know why I didn’t see it before, but as soon as I realized it, things started to change. I’ve been trying to hide it, but I don’t exactly know how to control it yet. My mom told me th-that…” 

Daichi let Suga collect himself, watched Suga’s chest expand as he took a deep breath, wondered what Suga’s heartbeat would sound like if Daichi could press his ear against Suga’s chest. 

“That if I ever wanted to learn to control it, I would have to tell my soulmate about it.” 

“I didn’t know soulmates existed,” Daichi said. 

Suga smiled. “I always envied my family members who found their soulmates early, and wondered why it wasn’t happening to me. But even then, I never went looking for him. I guess deep down I must have known that it was you.” 

Daichi reached his hand out to cup Suga’s cheek, pulled their faces close so their noses brushed. 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” 

Suga giggled, a tiny jingle that Daichi thought he could listen to forever. 

“You’re warm,” Suga answered.

Daichi guided Suga’s face towards his, and when they kissed, Daichi was barely aware of tiny stars dancing around them. The kiss was hungry, like something both of them had been waiting for longer than they would care to admit. When they pulled back, Daichi looked around and sure enough: there were little tiny stars surrounding the couch, like a tiny galaxy just for them. 

“Did you do that on purpose?” Daichi asked. Okay, maybe it was going to take a little getting used to. 

Suga blushed and shook his head. “I told you, I’m just learning how to control it. It’s not as easy as you might think.” 

“You were already so magical to me, you know,” Daichi blurted out lamely. 

Suga rolled his eyes, but Daichi could see them glow in the light of the tiny stars that continued to hang around them. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s shoulders. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” he whispered. “You were right there in front of me, and I couldn’t see it.” 

Daichi listened to Suga’s (literally) magical heartbeat, and all the years of waiting melted away. 

“For you, I would have waited forever.” 

Suga sighed, and Daichi reveled in their tiny galaxy, letting Suga’s steady heartbeat lull him to sleep.


End file.
